


Max X Courtney

by simpletextadventure



Series: The less usual ships [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Play, BDSM, Clothing Kink, Courtney and Max do not get enough love, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Courtney is interested in fashion, but is that all she's interested in?





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Courtney does not get enough love! Courtney is the girl who was given an asymmetric face by the developers without it being necessary. She is the girl who, unlike Victoria and Taylor, did not use her smartphone to film Kate while the poor girl was on the roof attending suicide. She is the girl who preferred to stay alone at the Vortex party, rather than celebrating with the other Vortex members in the VIP area. It seems that she's the only Vortex Club member who felt uncomfortable about partying after what had happened to Kate. Courtney is the girl that changes her behavior from passive negative to very friendly, after just a few friendly words from Max and she is the girl whose mood brightens immediately when Max talks to her at the party. Courtney is the young woman who doesn't want "anyone in the club" and although she has to know that Victoria does not approve it, she makes Max a member. Bringing Max into the VIP area is no small thing. With this action she has actively done something for Max and at the same time she has not given a flying fuck about Victoria. She certainly had to do a lot of Victoria's homework (and who knows what else) to achieve her current position in the vortex clup and she is willing to risk it all for Max. This is not a logical behavior ... but people don't behave logically when they are in love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has created a new universe in which Rachel, Chloe and William live. Also some other things are different for example Max's feelings for Courtney ...

Max opened her eyes. She felt as if she was awakening from a coma. In her mind, the memories of two different lives were fighting for dominance. The photographer focused on old memories. These memories were not conflicting and Max, for example, easily remembered playing pirates with Chloe. "Chloe!" Max groaned. She had a bad headache. Although it was extremely exhausting, Max forced herself to remember. The young woman found it hard to focus on her new memories, but even if she could not remember everything in detail, she was able to recall that she had finally managed to create a good universe without death, the storm, and her power.

  
The photographer was laying in her bed in her dorm and allowed herself to relax a bit. "I did it!" Max thought. Chloe was alive and happy, Max could see it in her mind. The memories of this new reality got more and more in the foreground. Jefferson was dead, Nathan finally got help and Kate had never been in the darkroom. Max was just falling asleep when there was a knock on the door. "Hey Max, are you in there!", It was Courtney's voice. Max remembers being friends with Courtney in this reality. "Yeah, I'm here, come in!" Max shouted, she was too exhausted to stand up.

  
Courtney came into the room and looked worriedly at Max. "Why are you still lying in bed?" She asked as she sat at the edge of the bed facing Max. "I'm just tired." Max replied as she tried to arrange her conflicting thoughts on Courtney. Remembering Courtney was especially hard for Max. Her old and new memories and feelings were very different. "You look pale." Courtney sad, laying her hand on Max's forehead. "You're a bit warm, too." she sad and then stroked Max's cheek. The touch felt familiar and Max's headache got a little weaker. Max leaned into the gentle touch and enjoyed the disappearance of her headache. "I think you'd better stay in bed today, Okay? I'll check on you later." Courtney said and Max answered by nodding. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep before Courtney would take her hand away.

  


  
When Max woke up again, the sun had already set. Her headache was almost completely gone. It was much easier for the young woman to remember now. Sleeping had obviously helped to sort her memories. Max had some nice and new memories of William, Rachel and of course Chloe. Rachel and Chloe were in Paris at the moment. Since William was alive, the Price family could afford to let their daughter fly to Europe. Max remembered how excited Rachel had been before the trip and how happy Chloe had been to travel with Rachel. Now that Max's memories of Chloe's multiple deaths, the darkroom and the storm were becoming more and more superimposed by new good memories, the photographer felt the dark shadow in her soul to thin out. After a short while Max got up and although it was quite dark, Max saw with her legendary eyes a note on a pile of clothes lying on her couch. She took the note and went to her desk, turned on her lamp and read the message.

* * *

Max,  
I hope you feel better when you read this! I told the teachers that you do not feel well. They said you should go to the nurse if you still feel bad tomorrow. I think that's not a bad idea. Kate said that you can come to her, whenever you want a tea or a soup. You probably did not eat or drink anything today, did you? Of course you can come to me whenever you want! As you can see I have picked out some clothes for you.  
Courtney, XOXO

* * *

  
Max looked at the pile of clothes and felt funny. She recalled that Courtney had been deciding what she was wearing for a few days now. It all started with Courtney offering Max to doll her up. They had a lot of fun and Max was impressed how passionate Courtney was when it came to fashion. Courtney had said that Max was too beautiful to wear boring clothes. Therefore, in the future she would have to decide what Max wears. The photographer remembered to have agreed to this proposal with great enthusiasm.

  
At that moment, Max froze, thinking, "Oh, shit, I fell in love with Courtney Wagner!"

  
Max touched her forehead. The young woman needed a moment to understand her feelings, then she grinned and even giggled with happiness. Max had been through so much and now she felt happy, as she had not been for a long time. The photographer took the clothes Courtney had chosen for her and put them on. As she did so, she remembered more and more. The day Courtney had dolled her up, they went to a party together. Max remembered that she had danced with Courtney and Max remembered that they had held hands when they went home. Max also remembered that Courtney had made her wear clothing she normally would not wear. Today Courtney was obviously going easy on Max. The pile consisted of socks, a jeans, a T-shirt, a hoodie and matching underwear.

  


  
On her way to Courtney's room, Max passed at Kate's room. She could hear nothing, indicating that Kate was awake. As it was already late Kate was probably asleep and since Max did not want to wake her, she went on to Courtney's room, which was on another floor. When Max stood in front of Courtney's door, she was glad to see some light coming out from under the door. Max was about to knock when she heard a buzzing noise from the room. "That must be Courtney's sewing machine." Max thought and knocked. The noise stopped and after a short while the door opened. Courtney instantly hugged Max and asked, "How are you?" Max returned the hug and said, "I'm fine. Actually, I feel great now that I see you." Courtney released the embrace and beamed at Max for a moment. "Come in!" She said pointing to a dress on her table, "I'm almost done!"

  
The photographer sat down on Courtney's bed. She remembered that this was usually the place she sat down. Max also remembered the dress Courtney was working on. It was for Max. For a while, the photographer just watched Courtney working on the dress. Courtney was really good at this. Max remembered all the talk she'd had had with Courtney. The fashion-conscious woman was very ambitious. Her big dream was to start a fashion business. She actually did have some concrete plans. She wanted to start as a change tailor. Courtney already had everything she needed for this, except of a suitable place ... and customers ... and seed money.

  
But the really big problem were Courtney's parents, they wanted their daughter to do something with which one earns more money. But Courtney stuck to her dream. Her plan was that if she successfully started a change tailoring business, she would expand. Courtney would sell second-hand clothes. She would change some robes to make them more interesting and more expensive, and eventually, if she could finance a large enough shop, she would make and sell her own fashion. Courtney could talk about her dream for hours and Max remembered that she loved listening to her.

  
"You put so much work into this dress, I'd like to give you something for it." Max said, remembering how long Courtney had been already working on the dress. "Max, we already talked about it. Seeing you in my dress is the best pay I can imagine." Courtney said without looking up from the sewing machine. "I know ..." Max said. She remembered the previous discussion. Max felt a little nervous but finally ended up saying, "... but isn't there anything I could do for you ... anything?" When Courtney felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she stopped the sewing machine and looked at Max. The brunette had gotten up and had been going to the other woman. "I ... um," Courtney tried to form a sentence.

  
Max took a hand from Courtney and led the hand to her cheek. "I feel happy in your presence ... I felt instandly better this morning when you touched me." Max said, approaching Courtney until the women's noses almost touched. Max was always shy, but she found it easy to express her feelings to Courtney. She whispered, "I want you to feel good, too." Then she came even closer. Courtney did not move away. Max closed her eyes and kissed the other woman. It was a quick and gentle kiss. When Max opened her eyes again, the other woman smiled at her. "You already make me feel very good!", Courtney said, grabbing Max's back with her hand and pulling the photographer close. They kissed again but this time longer and more passionate.

  
When they parted again to take a breath, they looked at each other happily. "I really would like to see you in my dress ..." Courtney said, glancing at her sewing machine, "I'm almost done, just one more seam." - "I'd love to wear it ... for you." Max said, hesitating for a moment and then asking, "Shall I take off my clothes?" It would not be the first time she undressed in front of Courtney, but this time it would be different. Courtney swallowed and said, "Y-Yes, I'll be ready very soon." While Max was slowly taking off her clothes, she noticed that Courtney was running the sewing machine faster than usual. Skillfully and fast, Courtney took the dress from the sewing machine and cut off the excess strings.

  
When Courtney turned to Max she held up the dress to present it to Max. "it is very beautiful!" Max said. The photographer, who wore nothing but her underwear, noticed that Courtney looked at her hungrily. Courtney had looked at her in this way before ... but this time it was more intensive. Now it seemed as if Courtney could hardly hold herself back from eating Max here and now. Max liked being watched by Courtney that way. "Will you help me put it on?" Max asked and Courtney stood up and answered, "Of course!"

  


  
The dress was blue and discreetly. At the height of the waist, a ribbon went around the dress. On the back, the band went over in a bow. Max knew a few things about sewing. She had occasionally sewn things with her mother. But this dress played in a completely different league. Max was impressed to say the least.

  


  
Max could not hide her pleasure and beamed at Courtney happily. "Thanks, it's very nice!" Max said. After Courtney helped Max put the dress on, Courtney asked, "Do you like it?" Max turned around so the dress lifted slightly and said, "I love it!" Courtney beamed happily and said, "Let me see if it fits." Max stood in front of Courtney and said, "It fits very well." - "Yes, I think you're right." Courtney said after pulling on some places of the dress and especially on the bow. For a while, the two women stood there like that.

  


  
Courtney had her hands on Max's waist. The photographer wanted to kiss Courtney, but she could see that her friend was thinking about something. "What?", Max asked with a soft voice and stroked a streak behind her ear. "I um ..." Courtney said, obviously hesitantly. Max took Courtney's hands and said, "Hey what's up? Is something wrong?" - "No, no, no ..." Courtney said immediately, "... it's just ... all my robes have something non-standard, something that makes them special." Max did not know what Courtney was talking about, but she listened patiently. "It's important to me that all my clothes have an erotic element." - "Okay?" Max said, squeezing Courtney's hands lightly. Max was more than curious now.

  
Courtney smiled at Max and then said, "I think, for example, that even a long skirt can be sexy, as long as it has something that makes it special. Courtney leaned forward and whispered in Max's ear, "The dress you're wearing has a special feature ... this one feature makes the dress extremely sexy, in my opinion." - "What's the feature?" Max whispered in Courtney's ear. "Do you trust me?" Courtney asked. "Yes." Max answered. Courtney looked Max in the eyes and said, "Just say 'stop' and I'll stop immediately, okay?" - "Okay." Max said and nodded. Courtney walked around Max, then she took Max's right hand and slipped it through a loop of the bow. Then she took Max's other hand and put it through the other loop. Courtney tugged on the straps of the bow and Max felt the loops tighten around her wrists and the band around her waist tightened as well.

  


  
Max was suddenly tied up ... almost ... Courtney hadn't made a knot, so that Max could free her hands with a little effort if she wanted. Courtney stroked Max's upper arms and went back around Max, so that the two women were facing each other again. "I fantasized about having you in this position," Courtney said and stroked Max's stomach, "I sometimes touched myself when I imagined you." Max was breathing a little shakily as Courtney's hands went over her bra.

  


  
Courtney's hand moved slowly down over Max's stomach and Courtney said almost in a whisper, "Would you like me to continue?" - "Yes ..." Max answered and Courtney leaned down and ran her hand slowly over Max's knee up to Max's thigh. The two women looked each other in the eye.

  


  
Courtney gently brushed her fingertips over Max's panties. The fashion-conscious woman was obviously in no hurry and Max enjoyed the gentle touches. While Courtney stroked Max between her legs, she kissed Max several times gently on the cheek. For a while Max closed her eyes and enjoyed the affectionate touches. She found herself moaning softly, feeling an ever-increasing desire to kiss Courtney. The photographer turned her head slightly and as they kissed, the other women rubbed her thumb against Max's clit with more force. Courtney was able to control, by rubbing more or less forceful against Max's center of love, how sloppy Max kissed. She loved playing with Max's button.

  


  
When it became increasingly difficult for Max to stand, Courtney hugged Max's waist with her free hand and supported her. They stayed in that position for a while until Courtney decided it was time to offer Max a seat. She led Max to her couch. She quickly threw some books, clothes and other junk off the couch to make room for Max. Then she asked Max to sit down with a sweeping movement. When the brown-haired woman sat down, Courtney put some pillows behind Max. "Are you sitting comfortably?" Courtney asked before she dropped to her knees in front of Max. The brunette nodded and Courtney reached under Max's new dress with both her hands. The photographer raised her butt so Courtney could pull down her panties. When Courtney brought the slightly damp fabric to her face and sniffed on it with pleasure, Max had the feeling to blush even more, although that was definitely not possible. When Courtney took Max's panties out of her face, she moaned contentedly. "I think I'll keep your panties." Courtney sad. Max absolutely did not know what to say to that. Courtney was absolutely out of control. Max felt her wetness exploding, at the thought of being helplessly exposed to this love-hungry and lust-obsessed woman in front of her.

  
Courtney smiled and then disappeared under Max's new dress. Max could not help but moan loudly as she felt Courtney's tongue on her pearl. She bit her lower lip, desperately trying to silence herself. Just when Max thought she was losing her mind because of all the pleasure she was experiencing, Courtney began to touch Max's entrance with her fingers. "Oh god!" Max moaned, "... please fuck me already!" Max heard Courtney giggling and for a moment Courtney's tongue was not on her clit. But then Courtney sucked hard on her pleasure center and pushed a finger into Max. The photographer rolled her eyes and clenched her toes together. Max had the feeling of losing touch with space and time. She was fast approaching an orgasm. It was like watching a Polaroid developing - it was only a matter of seconds. Max was so loud that she would not have wondered if her parents would have called her from Seattle to ask her why she was screaming so loud. She had an intense orgasm.

  
Max was breathing heavily as Courtney slowly pulled her finger out of her. Courtney came out from under the dress and the two women smiled at each other. "It's pretty hot down there." Courtney said as she wiped her forehead with her hand. Both young women froze when suddenly a voice was heard through the thin walls of the dorm, "Be quiet, Courtney! People are trying to sleep here!" - "Oh god!" Max said uncomfortable and closed her legs. It hurt Courtney to see Max being so embarrassed and shouted, "Shut up, Sarah! A girl has needs ... asshole!"

  
There was no answer and Courtney came up to Max, hugging her and helping Max out of the bow. "Please don't be embarrassed," Courtney said, "She probably thinks she heard me and I'm not going to tell her otherwise." - "Do you really think she does not recognize your or my voice?" Max said. "Have you ever noticed how similar we sound? Almost as if we had the same voice actress." Courtney replied. Max chuckled and said, "You are silly ..." Max briefly thought about what was really important to her and then she said, "You know what? I don't care what she or others think! I'm sorry that I reacted that way ..." - "Don't be ...", Courtney said but was interrupted by Max, who put a finger on Courtney's mouth and said, "I want to make you come and I want you to scream my name when you come!" Courtney was surprised by Max's statement ... in a very good way. Max had always been a bit shy but tonight it was almost like she was a new person.

  
Courtney kissed Max's hand and said, "You do not have to do that ..." - "I want to do it ... now!" Max said and kissed Courtney hard. She was a little surprised by the taste of Courtney's lipps, she tasted different and it took Max a moment to realize that it was her own juice on Courtney's lips she tasted. Courtney grabbed Max's hands and the two women held hands as they kissed. As they parted, Courtney took Max's hands and brought them to Max's back. The photographer understood the hint and slipped her hands back through the loops of the bow. Courtney pulled on the strings of the bow and the loops around Max's wrists become more tight again.

  
Max sat on the couch and watched as Courtney took off her pants. The photographer was surprised that Courtney wore a normal pair of underpants. Courtney toyed with the hem of her panties but did not pull down her underpants. She walked to the wall opposite to the couch, leaned against the wall and said, "Will you help me with my panties, please?" Max went to Courtney and started to turn so she could grab Courtney's panties with her hand, but Courtney stopped her and said, "No hands! ... use your mouth." - "O-Okay," Max said and dropped to her knees. Max brought her mouth close to Courtney's panties and carefully bit into the fabric, she payed attention to not biting Courtney. "Would she like that?" Max wondered and pulled on the fabric, Courtney smelled good. The panty barely moved and she tried another approach. Max bit carefully into the hem of the panties but she didn't get that damned fabric down. What Max did not know was that Courtney made the task deliberately difficult for Max by turning her hips so that the panties were especially hard to pull down.

  
Max looked up at Courtney. The fashion enthusiastic woman was visibly amyed and said, "I love to see you struggle. Come on, I know you can do it." Max crawled back a bit and tried to grab Courtney's panties farther down. She used her lips and grabbed as much fabric as she could. The bound woman pressed her face against Courtney, who then moaned, "Yes, good Max, keep it up!" Motivated by Courtney's soft moans, Max worked on the panties until she pulled them down a little. From there, Courtney helped Max a bit, and shortly thereafter Courtney slipped one and then her other leg out of her underpants. Max still had the panties in her mouth and when Courtney wanted to take it she did not let go. Like a dog who did not want to give away his toy, Max bit down and Courtney smiled and said, "Do you want to keep my panties?" Max nodded. "I guess that's fair, since I have your panties." Courtney said, releasing the underpants. The photographer swung her booty over her shoulder and crawled closer to Courtney.

  
This game had been fun, but now that Max was in front of Courtney's pussy, she felt nervous. Courtney seemed to notice that and said in a gentle voice, "Just kiss me." At the same time She pushed Max's head against her most intimate area. "Oh yes, Max! Ah ... Fuck!" Courtney said as Max used her tongue on Courtney's clit. Max was very happy that Courtney apparently enjoyed what she did. After a while Max wanted to ask Courtney if she should use her hands, too. "Should I ..." was all she could say, because then Courtney was already squeezing her against her pussy and sad, "Do not take your mouth off me, not now!" Max grinned amused (without lifting her head) and instead of using her bound hands she tried to push her tongue as deep as possible into Courtney.

  
Courtney slided with her back a little down the wall she was leaning against and pushed her abdomen forward to give Max even better access. Max continued to fuck Courtney with her tongue. The photographer looked up at Courtney and wished she could take a picture. The woman in which her tongue was stuck was beautiful. Max returned with her tongue to Courtney's clit. As Courtney approached an orgasm, she grew louder and louder. Then she became quiet and took several deep breaths, before she moaned Max's name loudly, "Max fucking Caulfield ahh fuck me!". Courtney rubbed her abdomen against Max's mouth and tongue and the photographer did her best to make Courtney's orgasm as good as possible.

  
When Courtney took her hand from Max's head, Max licked over the whole length of Courtney's slit a few times. Courtney seemed to like that and said, "Damn Max, you made me come hard." Courtney stood again without leaning against the wall. She was still breathing heavily and stroked some hair off her face. "You should pick up your new panties." Courtney said. "I guess I'll use my mouth, right?" Max asked with a smile and turned around. When Max had the panties in her mouth and was about to straighten up again, she suddenly felt Courtney's hand in her hair. Courtney pulled her up until Max stood on her feet again. "I'm not done with you yet!", She said with an evil smile and stuffed the underpants completely into Max's mouth.

  
Max let herself be pushed onto Courtney's bed. She was laying on the bed with her stomach, her knees were on the floor in front of the bed. Courtney put her hand under Max's dress and pushed two fingers slowly but determinedly into Max. The photographer groaned and Courtney began fingering Max. The fashion-conscious woman loved every little, muffled sound coming from Max. She moved her hand ever faster back and forth. "You like it rough, Max?" Courtney asked, and Max found herself nodding and moaning affirmatively.

  
Courtney fucked Max hard and good. With each thrust she pounded her hand against Max's pussy. Courtney moved so fast and forceful that her muscles in her arm were already aching but the noises Max made motivated her to keep up the pace. Courtney grabbed Max's hair with her other hand. By holding on she could use more force to penetrate Max even harder. Courtney was surprised how soon she could feel Max tightening around her finger. Shortly before Max came, Courtney pulled hard on Max's hair. The brunette lifted from the bed and yelped in surprise. The panties fell almost completely out of Max's mouth. Courtney held Max by her hair and penetrated the brunette as fast and hard with her other hand as she could.

  
When Max's orgasm was over, Courtney let go of the brown hair in her hand. Max upper body flopped on the bed again. She breathed heavily and smiled satisfied. "That was intense!" Max said. Courtney took her fingers out of Max and said, "Did you like it?" - "Yes." Max replied. "The sounds you make are so cute ... especially when you're surprised." The other woman said amused. Then she slapped with her hand (not very softly) on Max's sensitive pussy. Max yelped with surprise and pain. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Courtney said, grinning. "Bitch!" Max said jokingly. Courtney giggled and kissed Max's neck. Simultaneously, Max said "Courtney?" - "Yes?" - "I do not want to go back to my room." Cortney smiled happily and said, "Of course you steay!"

  
After the two women took off their remaining clothes, they lay down in Courtney's bed. The bed was a bit small for two but that was fine, Max and Courtney liked cuddling with each other. Max didn't usually sleep naked, and most of all not with another naked woman. Max hoped she would sleep more often with Courtney in the future. Cuddling with Courtney was way better than to cuddle with her teddy bear. Cuddling with Courtney was great, to say the least. The next morning, Max and Courtney went to the showers together. Especially Sarah gave them a tired but also derogatory look. A few days later, when Max wore her new dress in public for the first time, she received many compliments and Max patiently explain to everyone that Courtney had made it. People were impressed and some even asked if Courtney would also be sewing a dress for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wanted to write a simple smut story but I like Max and Courtney as a couple very much and have decided to try to give this story more depth. Sex will of course remain an important element in the following chapters.


	2. A long day ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of exobitonism and Max and Courtney kinda swapping roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @LanelLabatDubelais Thank you for your help to improve this story!

"That's a pretty dress." Chloe expressed as she was with Max at the beach. "Thank you! I _hella_ like to wear it!", Max said, pulling down her dress. Her new dress and her old photo bag were a bad combo. Not only for fashion reasons but also for practical reasons. Always when she walked, the fabric of her dress slid slowly upwards between her bag and her body. This circumstance had already given her a few embarrassing moments. Mixing Courtney's new stuff with her own old stuff was her style these days and she loved it. For the first time she felt comfortable in her clothes ... and in general.

"'Hella'? I still hate that word, no offense.", said Chloe and turned her wheelchair to the sea. "Sorry, these different universes still confuse me.", Max replied, looking out at the calm sea. The two women were silent for a while, hearing the seagulls and the water - it was a pleasant silence. The infinity of the sea made Max feel calm ... it made her worries seem infinitely small. As a photographer, she was absolutely aware of the fact that the sea only seemed to be endless ... her viewpoint was too shallow to see the end. "Sometimes it's nice to eat the steak and be unaware that what you see is rarely real." Max said thoughtfully. Chloe smirked, "You mean the thing with the red and the blue pill?" - "From time to time I wonder if all those universes, in which I had been, still exist ... and then I wonder if I even want to know the answer to this question."

"Well, I do not know ... just listen to the Chloe in your head and do not worry. Focus on the important things!", said the woman in the wheelchair. Max sighed and said, "I'll try." The two young women were silent again until Max noticed a growing grin on Chloe's face. "What?" The younger one asked with a smile.  
**Chloe** : "So you and Courtney?"  
**Max** : "Yes, she's special."  
**Chloe** : "Special ... hmm? Does she have a firm grip on your rudder?"  
**Max** : "W-what do you mean?"  
**Chloe** : "Does she know how to set your sails?"  
**Max** : "oh ... um, yes ..."  
**Chloe** : "Does she make you sing your canon aloud?"  
**Max** : "Chloe, stop! I have understood! ... and yes, she's awesome."  
**Chloe** : "I am happy for you."  
**Max** : "Thank you, Chloe."  
**Chloe** : "Look! The golden hour is almost over."  
"Yes." Max said sadly and looked at the setting sun. When the sun disappears behind the horizon, it became dark and when Max opens her eyes again, she was in Courtney's bed.

* * *

The brunette felt Courtney behind her. In her relationship with Courtney, a few habits had settled in. For example, Max was the little spoon in bed - Max liked that a lot. Another thing was that Max woke Courtney when it was time to get up. Not only did Max have dreams that felt strangely realistic, but also had a remarkably good sense of time. The photographer grabbed her smartphone that was lying on the bedside table. The display showed 04:44am. The alarm clock was set to 04:45 am. She turned off the alarm. Normally she did not even set an alarm any more but since she had to get up very early today, she had done it to make sure she did not oversleep.

Of course Max was worried. So far, she had only had good dreams or at least no real nightmares, but what if her so realistic dreams would bring her to memories, which she did not want to have. She tried not to think too much about it. "Focus on the important things!", She thought and took Courtney's hand. Very gently and slowly she stroked the back of her girlfriend's hand. When she felt that Courtney was starting to move, she kissed the hand and said, "Good morning!" - "Good morning!", Courtney answered, the fatigue was evident in her voice. The hand of the fashion-conscious woman placed itself on Max's chest and Max felt her girlfriend snuggling up to her. A smile appeared in Max's face as Courtney kissed her neck. While the photographer was still purring softly, Courtney asked, "Do you really have to go already?" - "I have a lot to do today ... ", Max answer sounded like an apology. Max would not have woken her if Courtney hadn't specifically asked her to do that yesterday. "I don't want to miss showering with you!", she had said.

"Do you really want to get up already?", Max asked. "Yes!" Courtney answered quickly and sounded a bit more awake. The two enjoyed their mutual warmth for a moment then Courtney said, "Let's go!" The two women got up. The dorm was still quiet. No music, no voices and no other noises, such as steps, toilet flushes and other things. Max had just taken her bag with her shower things when the other woman turned to her. Courtney glanced at Max. It was this slightly nervous expression mixed with excitement. Max knew that expression by now.

Courtney grabbed Max's t-shirt and said while pulling it up, "It's a quiet morning." Max nodded and raised her arms. The photographer noticed that not even birds could be heard. When the t-shirt was over the photographer's face, Courtney stopped pulling on the garment. With the t-shirt over her head, Max could not take her arms down. The brunette opened her mouth and breathed in, when she felt her girlfriend's hands on her breasts. "You know, I love nice clothes ..." Courtney said, " ... but nothing is better than to see you naked!" At the end of her sentence Courtney pinched Max's nipple. The brown-haired woman yelped softly in surprise. She still had her hands in the air and the t-shirt over her face as Courtney's hands moved down and pulled down her panties. "I like your hair!" said the fashion-conscious woman as she stroked Max's fur.

Courtney ran her fingers through Max's lower hair for a while as Max said, "Uh ... my arms are getting heavy ..." - "Oh, sorry, I was lost in thoughts..." Courtney said, finally pulling the t-shirt over Max's head and arms. The photographer was now completely naked and watched as the other woman took two towels and her own toiletry bag. Then Courtney turned back to Max.  
**Courtney** : "Are you up for a little adventure?"  
**Max** : "What adventure?"  
**Courtney** : "Oh, nothing special, just going to the showers."  
**Max** : "... you mean walking naked in the corridor?"  
There were a few wrinkles on Max's forehead while Courtney smiled broadly. "I'll reward you!" Courtney said, looking expectantly at Max. The brunette could feel her heart beating. She nodded and at the next moment her girlfriend had already grabbed her hand and led her to the door. Courtney opened the door and looked around, then she smiled briefly at Max and led her into the hallway. Max closed quietly the door and the two women went to the showers. The Nude woman would not have minded if they had run but Courtney was in no hurry. The senses of the photographer were extremely attentive. The dorm was still quiet. Max was relieved to see the door to the showers but but when she heard a bang she jumped in terror. The next moment, Max felt her girlfriend's hands on her shoulders and she realized that Courtney had dropped her toiletry bag. Before she could even think about what that meant, she was already pressed against the wall.

"You like that, right?",Courtney asked with a devilish smile. Max had to admit she liked it when Courtney controlled her in a physical way. She just wanted to answer, as her girlfriend suddenly rubed against her pussy. "Courtney!" Max said as quietly as she could and stared shocked at Courtney. But the other woman just smiled at her and continued to rub her fingers against Max's pussy. "Will she really make me cum? Here?", Max thought and looked quickly left and right. "Courtney ...", Max started to speak again, but was interrupted by her girlfriend, who put her hand over the photographer's mouth. "Hold on to me!" Courtney said. Every time they did something that needed a safe word but Max could not talk, Max grabbed something, mostly Courtney's hand, if she let go, that was the stop. With Courtney's hands both busy, Max grabbed her girlfriend's waist, after she had dropped her toiletry bag on the floor.

The woman with the black hair had her right hand on Max's most Intimate spot. She did not do anything fancy, she just rubbed. With her left elbow she leaned against the wall and on her left hand she felt Max's breath which came through Max's nose. The faces of the two women were very close. The breathing of the brunette got faster and faster. When she closed her eyes, she heard Courtney's whisper, "Look at me!" Max did as she was told and looked Courtney in the eyes, although it was not easy for her to keep her eyes open, as she had almost reached the edge of her approaching orgasm.

The brunette was so hot that the cold and dirty wall against which she was pressed, felt downright pleasant. On the other side, Courtney was pressed against her naked body. The photographer felt her orgasm develop and she even delayed it, since it felt so good right now and because she knew her climax would be even better if she would manage to wait a little longer. She had not forgotten where she was but right now she could not imagine a hotter place than the hallway of her dorm to be fucked by her girlfriend.

Courtney was rubbing fast but not too fast ... she knew exactly what Max liked. Her girlfriend's grip on her waist was firm... very firm. She felt every finger of her girlfriend and was very glad that she did not have long fingernails. The woman with the black hair had not planned to fuck Max in public. But to see Max, how she followed her naked like a shy deer across the corridor, was too much. She could not hold back, she had to fuck her ...

When Max came she rolled her eyes back and moaned against Courtney's hand. Her orgasm was intense, even though Courtney did not do anything fancy with her hand. "Fuck!" Max whispered, breathing heavily as Courtney slowly removed her hand from her mouth. The two women grinned briefly, then Courtney picked up the things that lay on the ground and said, "Come on!" And the two ran into the shower.

Courtney's room was on the ground floor. Here the showers were a bit different. There was a total of one shower less, but there was one shower which was separated from the others by a lockable door and was intended to be used by disabled people. As there is no female student with a broken leg or anything similar at the moment, the shower was freely accessible to help compensate the missing two regular showers. As the women reached the safety of that lockable shower, they hugged each other. Courtney and especially Max felt incredibly alive. The euphoria of not getting caught made both giggle.

The photographer wiped some of her hair out of her sight and said, laughing, "You're so crazy!" - "I swear, I did not plan that ...", Courtney said, hugging Max, "... but when I saw you naked in the corridor, I could not help myself." - "Yes, I noticed that." said Max and pressed herself against her girlfriend. As her body calmed down, she felt a little cold. So Courtney's warmth was twice as pleasant. The two women brushed their teeth and showered together, as they have often done lately. Somewhat later Max was washing Courtney's hair when she said thoughtfully, "We should not do that again." The woman with the shampoo in her hair turned around and worriedly looked at her girlfriend, "Didn't you like it?" Courtney was afraid she had gone too far. Max looked at the floor. "Sorry Max, I ... I'm sorry ...", Courtney did not know what to say.

The brunette felt so stupid, why does she feel so ashamed. She should be able to talk to her girlfriend about sex, right? When Courtney suddenly started to apologize, Max nearly yelled, "No!" The photographer looked up into the worried and confused face of her girlfriend. "I liked it ...", she now said in a normal volume and wiped some shampoo from Courtney's forehead that was dangerously close to her girlfriend's eyes, "I liked it a lot! But what if someone caught us?" Max felt the urge to look away again, but she forced her head up. After all she had been through, she did not want a gap between herself and Courtney just because she was unable to speak about sex. Her voice became a whisper but she managed to look her girlfriend in the eyes as she said, "I think I'd even like it ... if someone caught us ... but if Wells finds out ... who knows what he would do? I do not want my parents to know, through a letter from Wells, that I'm gay."

While Max spoke, her girlfriend's expression changed from worried, to confused, to a smile. And when Max finished talking, Courtney just smiled and her smile got even bigger. Now Max was confused. Why didn't Courtney say anything? By now her girlfriend's smile had turned into a broad grin. The photographer saw the other woman's lips shake and Courtney began to laugh loudly, "I'm sorry, Max! But just imagine!" The black-haired woman clung to Max's shoulders and kept laughing as Max crossed her arms. "Dear Mrs. and Mr. Caulfield", Courtney said, trying to sound like Wells, which she did not do very well, "I must insist that your daughter stops running around naked on school grounds so that her poor girlfriend is not constantly forced to fuck her in public. Sincerely, Wells."

It took Courtney a while to stop laughing and while she was still trying to catch her breath, she said, "Sorry Max, I didn't mean to laugh. I know that you are serious and you're right, we should not do that at school." - "You're so silly!" Max said, trying not to laugh, "... and yes, of course it's all my fault.", Max added sarcastically. "Of course it is! You can not blame me, since I can not think straight when you're near!" Courtney said with an innocent smile.

The photographer shook her head and said, "Turn around!" And as she continued to wash her girlfriend's hair, Courtney said, "Um ... but you liked it, right?" Max's fingers stopped rubbing and then the brunette said, "Yes, I did." - "Do you want to do this again? Not at school and in a safe way ... relatively safe ..." Max's voice was just a whisper, "Yes." Then she continued to move her fingers through the other woman's hair. Courtney could tell from the way Max moved her fingers that the brunette was distracted, but that did not bother Courtney.

Courtney had an idea for a pair of pants she wanted to change for Max. Nothing complicated, she could do it without much effort but she would need a pair of pants that can be closed at the back. The fashion-conscious woman went through the steps in her head which were necessary to realize her idea. At the same time her hands wandered down between her legs. Max thought about what had just happened in the corridor and that she had just given her girlfriend the okay to fuck her in public, as a soft moan tore her out of her daydream. It was the beautiful moaning of her girlfriend. Max smiled and whispered in Courtney's ear, "What are you thinking?" - "I think of you ... in the corridor ... and what I want to do with you in the future.", she said between her sweet moans.

The photographer touched Courtney's forehead to signal her girlfriend to bring her head back. Next, she took the shower head and washed the shampoo from the black hair. "Here ..." Max said when she was done, and gave the shower head to Courtney. "Thanks!" Courtney said, pointing the stream of water at her clit. "you're welkome!" Max answered and kissed Courtney's back. With each kiss, she moved a little further down and when Max was on her knees, she had the wonderful butt of her girlfriend in front of her face. Max loved Courtney's pale ass. She gave each cheek a kiss before she pushed them apart and ran her tongue through the other woman's rim. Courtney moaned louder and bend over slightly as Max played with her tongue on her asshole.

Max loved to pamper her girlfriend with gentle affection. Slow kisses and loving touches, Max could do this forever, as if time did not exist. There was only one problem, always when Max pampered Courtney's pussy with gentle kisses, the woman with the black hair quickly became impatient and pleaded with Max to push one or better two fingers into her. Max could never not give in, when her girlfriend desperately begged to be fucked properly. But when Max worshiped her girlfriend's ass, she was able to slow down without Courtney being teased too much. The photographer was not sure if she had always had an ass fetish, if not, she had now developed one. Max's mind and tongue were deep in Courtney's ass when suddenly the woman with the black hair turned around.

Max was a little startled by the sudden movement. The woman with the black hair tried to press Max's head against her pussy but the brunette said, "Wait!" Courtney did not look like she wanted to wait but Max distracted her by placing a hand on her girlfriend's pussy and making circling movements. At the same time she took the shower head out of Courtney's hand and washed her mouth. "Max, come on!" Said the black-haired impatient. She wanted Max to eat her!

The photographer spat out the water in her mouth and said, "I'm not going to bring bacteria to your beautiful pussy!" Courtney sometimes hated Max's caring side. Although, of course, she was glad that Max was reasonable, but when Max blinked at her toothbrush, Courtney grabbed Max's head and said, "Eat me now!" Being so close to the pussy Max loved, made it difficult to be reasonable and Max gave in and started eating her girlfriend. If Max was honest with herself, she was glad that Courteney made her skip the toothbrush. She wanted badly to pleasure the other woman with her tongue. Max sometimes hated to be reasonable.

The shower head landed on the floor and Max thought for a second about trying to turn off the water, but her curious fingers had other plans. Her fingers wandered upward, over her girlfriend's body. Courtney's own fingers were in Max's wet hair, looking for support. Max's fingers stopped their journey upwards when they had reached Courtney's breasts. "I'm close!" moaned Max's girlfriend multiple times. The photographer made every effort to give her girlfriend a good orgasm. She sucked and licked the clit in front of her and pinched the nipples in her hands. "Oh god!", Groaned Courtney as her whole body trembled.

* * *

When Max got ready in Courtney's room, she was already late for her meeting with Kate. She knew that without looking at the clock. Although Courtney still had time until her first class, she too was busy. She was looking for the things she needed for the special pants she had been thinking about in the shower. Her attention was redirected to the photographer who was currently wearing only her bra and was inspecting the pile of clothes Courtney had prepared for her, when Max said, "Um Courtney ... do I really not wear panties today?"- "Oh, sorry, I forgot ...", she answered and a big grin spread across her face. "You remember your panties I stole from you?" She said as she pulled something out of her closet. "Yeah, of course?" Max answered a little worried as her girlfriend turned to her and hid something behind her back.

"I want you to wear your panties today ... and of course I washed them ... and maybe I changed something.", Courtney said, and before Max could think much of what that might mean, Courtney suddenly held up Max's panties. It was actually Max's panties but the front was missing and had been replaced by a string of pearls. The photographer needed a moment and blinked a few times. She was beginning to realize that these panties would be even worse than walking around without panties. "Are you serious?" Max asked, although she already knew the answer. "Absolutely!", said the other woman and gave Max the underpants. The brunette got the feeling that today would be a long day ...

Courtney watched her girlfriend as she put on her new old panties. When Max had pulled her pants almost all the way up, she felt the pearls pressing against her slit. "Um, isn't that too tight?" Max asked. Courtney came closer to her and inspected the panties with a close look. "I think it's all right," she finally said, grabbing the hem of the pants and pulled it up hard. Max yelped in surprise as the pearls squeezed into her slit and against her clit as well. "You just have to pull the panties up," Courtney said and gave Max a quick kiss. "It's definitely going to be a long day!", Max thought looking to the window, the sun was not up yet.

* * *

As the photographer was late, she ran down the hall to the stairs. She felt her new panties clearly. On the stairs she decided to go instead of running. When she was on the floor where her own and Kate's room was, she could already hear Kate play the violin. Otherwise it was still very quiet. Max knocked and the violin fell silent, and Kate's voice was heard, "Come in, it's open." - "Sorry I'm late!" Max said as she entered the room. Kate smiled and put her violin aside. The church girl was obviously not angry. Max wondered if Kate could even get angry. One thing was for sure, if Max would get up earlier than necessary to do someone a favor, and that someone would not be on time, Max would be angry. "Do not worry Max, I know you're not an early riser. I was surprised that you agreed to my suggestion that we meet before school ..." said Kate, giving Max a quick look, "... but maybe you are after all, an early bird, you seem very awake and energized."

The photographer giggled a little embarrassed and was unconsciously rubbing her legs together. "I think a shower is sometimes better than a big pot of coffee." Max answered and sat down on Kate's bed. She had to get her legs under control. "This will be a fucking long day!", Thought the brunette. The reason why Kate and Max met was that the blonde woman had offered to help Max to create a website ... and the reason why Max wanted to create a website was that Courtney had mentioned to Max that she was thinking about creating a website but that she was not looking forward to the work that was involved. The black-haired woman liked things she could touch with her hands, such as fabrics, strings and Max. She was analog, just like her girlfriend. Working on the computer wasn't one of Courtney's favorites.

The photographer was willing to support her girlfriend even if that meant that Courtney would spend a lot of time with her sewing machine and spend less time with Max. Of course, she could have simply told Courtney that she supported her, and Max was also aware that her girlfriend was perfectly capable of setting up a website on her own; but Max thought that words without an action to underline them, were often hollow ... plus she really also wanted to surprise Courtney. But, of course, the surprise would only work if Max had finished the website before Courtney had started working on it. That's why Max had told Kate that she had time whenever it suited Kate. Which in turn led to her getting up so early today ... which in turn led to Max having public sex for the first time ... well, hello butterfly effect.

Max had told Kate about her plan to surprise Courtney with a website. The photographer originally planned to ask Brooke or even Warren for help, but when Kate offered her help, Max accepted it gratefully. It turned out that in the past Kate had already set up websites for several charity campaigns. She used a provider who offered finished layouts, which only had to be filled with content. And it was not expensive either.

Nevertheless, it was a lot of work to create the site. Max was so focused that she completely forgot her panties ... temporarily. After the work was done, Kate said, leaning back, "So, all you have to do is to bring the page online." - "Thank you Kate!", Max said, "I wish I could do something for you too!" - "Don't be stupid, you are my friend, I like to help you!", said the blonde woman and typed something in her laptop, "... but if you want, you could invite Courtney to our next tea session. I do not know her very well and I would like to know better the woman who stole the heart of my best friend." - "That sounds great, I'll ask her!", Max said enthusiastically.

The two chatted for a while and when Max had to leave, Kate said, "Wait, you still need the username and password!" - "Oh, thanks!", The photographer said and looked at the note that Kate handed her. The note read: "Username: Courtney.Wagner Password: you2shouldMarrySoon!XD" Max looked at Kate and smiled, "You're such a dork!" Kate took Max's hand and said, "You always have that glow in your eyes when you talk about Courtney, she might be the right one!" - "Thank you Kate, Courtney is defenetiev special!", Max answered in a tender voice. The two of them were silent for a moment, then Kate said, "I'm patient but I really think you're supposed to marry ... or would you like me to get my trusted shotgun so I can pick you up for a shotgun wedding?" Kate said that and then laughed but Max was not 100% sure if Kate was joking. Max tried to ease the situation by joking, "I bet your shotgun weddings are the best!" Then she quickly left Kate's room and went to her first lesson for today. Somehow Max could imagine Kate with a shotgun very well and that worried her.

Nothing special happened during class ... well, Max might not have noticed if something special had happened, as she had more trouble concentrating than usual. The brunette's mind was busy with questions that had little to do with her lessons. For example, she wondered if her permanent wetness would eventually be visible. Courtney and Max had no classes together today, but the black-haired woman regularly asked by phone how Max was doing. Of course, this texts did not help Max concentrate on anything but her crotch.

It was lunch time and Max had just put her books into her locker. Before she went to the canteen, she looked down unobtrusively. Relieved, she noticed that her pants was still dry on the outside. Although the photographer was hungry she walked rather slowly towards the canteen. The pearls on her clit felt like someone was pressing his finger against her clit and moving it very slightly with every move she made ... and that for several hours!

Courtney did that often before she fingered Max. Only one finger on the sensible nerve bundle and slow gentle movements. Max liked that ... but Courtney did it never more than a few minutes only until Max was warmed up ... Not several hours! It drove Max crazy! But thinking about Courtney did not make her feel less desperate ... thinking about Courtney had the opposite effect!

Max was just arriving in the canteen when Courtney suddenly stood in front of her. "Hey beautiful, do you come here often?", Courtney pretended not to know Max and flirted with her. "I'm going to school here ... as you know.", the brunette answered with a smile. It was silly but Max loved it when Courtney flirted with her as if they did not know each other. "Really!", Said the black-haired woman, "... then you are not only pretty but also smart! I bet you even have a scholarship!"

The photographer shook her head and smiled, then Courtney said, "May I invite you to eat!" - "I do not know ...", Max replied, "... what would my girlfriend think if I let pretty women invite me?"- "Of course, a beautiful woman like you is already taken." Courtney said, sighing and added, "I bet your girlfriend is awesome!" - "Yes, she is, but sometimes she drives me crazy too."

Courtney came closer and whispered, "How's she driving you crazy?" - "She makes me wear kinky underpants.", Max whispered into her girlfriend's ear. Courtney came even closer when suddenly Max's stomach growled. The fashion enthusiastic woman laughed and said, "Okay, let's get something to eat." Courtney raised her hand, Max took the hand and the two went to the food counter.

Max and Courtney found a table for themselves. They sat opposite each other and ate their food. Max found herself rubbing her legs together several times. While eating, Courtney told of her plan to tailor a spezial pair of pants and that she would like to go shopping with Max after school. Again, a few wrinkles formed on Max's forehead. She was looking forward to taking off her panties after school. The idea of having these pearls on her pearl even longer made her realize that this day would be longer than she had already thought. Courtney saw the little wrinkles and said, "I'll reward you, promise!"

Most students were already on their way back to class and the canteen was getting emptier. Courtney thought about how much she would like to take off her shoes and rub her feet against Max's crotch ... but not at school. Max and Courtney looked at each other and the photographer could tell by the face of her girlfriend that she had something perverted in mind. "Max?" Courtney said softly, "Of course I did not forget what we discussed today, but I wonder if that includes imagining things?"

"What do you mean?", Max asked and the other woman replied, "Would it be okay ...", Courtney put her hand on the table and Max grabbed the hand, "... if I said that I would like to to press my feet against your slit until you come in the canteen?" Max found herself rubbing her legs together and squeezing Courtney's hand. "Can you feel my foot?" Courtney asked and Max nodded. Courtney's feet were on the floor, but Max could well imagine what it would be like if Courtney did what she said.

The woman with the black hair spoke so softly that only Max could hear her, "I press my foot against your pussy ... can you feel it ...", Max rubbed her legs, "... I press forcefully, as if I wanted to penetrate through your pants in you ... ", Max felt an Orgasm very slowly building up between her legs. The photographer bit her lower lip. Courtney said nothing for a moment and just stared at Max. "You're pathetic!" Courtney said suddenly and Max nodded, "Say it!" Max briefly looked at Courtney and obeyed, "I'm pathetic." - "You are my toy" - "I am your pathetic toy." Max closed her eyes and was close to ... when Courtney suddenly released her hand and said, "Stop!"

The photographer opened her eyes again. The canteen was almost completely empty. "You may come ..." Courtney said, looking past Max, "... but only if you can do it before the break is over" There was a clock on each side of the canteen. Max looked at the clock behind Courtney and she realized that her girlfriend had set her up to fail. "50 seconds ..." Max said, looking at the clock. Courtney smiled and said, "Maybe you'll do it." Max rubbed her legs together again, but of course the bell rang before she came.

"Too bad." Courtney commented dryly. Max moaned dissatisfied and said, "We have to go to our classrooms." - "Wait!", Courtney said and took a napkin, "You have something there." The fashion-conscious woman wiped Max's mouth and stroked her girlfriend's cheek. Aftercare was important and Max melted into the touch. "How are you feeling?" Courtney asked and the photographer replied, "Unsatisfied ..." They stayed for a short while but both women knew that they had to hurry. Courtney and Max held hands as they walked to Max's next class. Before the black-haired woman let go of her girlfriend's hand, she kissed the back of Max's hand, as if living in another century.

After school, Courtney and Max were in a thrift store. The fashion-conscious woman chose a tight jeans for Max, whose waistband was at the height of Max's waist. The woman with the black hair had not planned to buy such pants but while Max became more and more desperate, she had a spontaneous idea how to use these pants to make her girlfriend desperate in an other way. The pants fit well around the top but the pants were too long, wich was not a problem, Courtney would shorten the pants. In addition, Courtney found a black cloth trousers for Max. At the front, the pants had no zipper or buttons - there was only a subtle button on the back.

The photographer was a little surprised when her girlfriend came to her also with a huge sweater. "I do not think we have to try this on." She said with a smile. The sweater had a hood, was made of soft gray fabric and Max fitted in the sweater about three times. With this yield, the two women drove back to their dorm. On their way back Max could think of nothing but her lust, which had built up all day. 

* * *

Courtney opened the door to her room. She heard Max closing and locking the door. The fashion-conscious woman put her shopping bag on her desk and turned on her desk lamp. As she looked at the things she had bought, she said, "What do you want to do tonight?" When she got no answer, she turned around. Max stood in the middle of the room, naked. Her clothes lay scattered around her on the floor. The eyes of the photographer showed an intense desire. "I think that answers my question ..." Courtney said nervously. Max's legs were slightly apart and her hands were at her hips. Courtney had never seen Max so dominant.

"Take off your clothes!" Said the brunette. "O-okay.", responded Courtney as she started to undress, wondereding what Max had planned with her. "You do realize that because of the panties I could not think the whole day of anything else but to fuck with you?", Max said. Courtney was stripping off her socks when she looked up at her girlfriend again, she could see Max holding a scarf in her hands. It was the scarf Courtney had used a few times to tie up Max. "Will she tie me up?" Thought the black-haired woman.

Courtney kept on undressing and felt increasingly vulnerable as she more and more took off her clothes, while Max, with the scarf in her hand, just waited and looked. Courtney liked being vulnerable to her girlfriend. "Give me your hands!" Max ordered when Courtney was naked. As she put the scarf around her girlfriend's wrist, the brunette said, "You know how to stop me?" - "I say 'stop'." replies the black-haired woman. After Max knotted, the women looked at each other for a moment and Courtney answers a question she had read in the eyes of her girlfriend, "No, it's not too tight." With the ends of the scarf Max led her girlfriend to the bed. She placed her joined hands over Courtney's head and said, "Leave them there, otherwise I'll have to tie you up even more!!" - "Fuck!", Courtney thought and nodded.

Max started kissing Courtney ... very slowly. Courtney tried to deepen the kiss but Max backed away. Already at that point, a few seconds after they had started, Courtney almost moved her hands away from above her head. The photographer leaned back down. Courtney lips already opened a bit, eager to be kissed. But Max's lips hovered over Courtney's and the brunette said, "Slow down!" Max waited a few more seconds, then she kisses her girlfriend again.

Max loved those slow caresses. She put all her love in these gentle kisses. Courtney managed to slow down for a while. She enjoyed Max's gentle touches but soon she needed more. It was as if her hands were on autopilot. She pressed Max's head against her own and she stuck her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. The black-haired woman was pleasantly surprised when Max returned the kiss just as hungrily as she was. But when the kiss was over, Max grabbed the loose ends of the scarf and said, "I warned you." - "Fuck!", Courtney thought as Max knotted the scarf to a bedpost. The fashion-conscious woman was laying on her back and Max's breasts were right over her face. In other words, Courtney was a very happy girl. She also had no problem with Max, taking a long time to make a knot. She used the time to lick Max nipples.

When the photographer finished, she said, "Do you know what I like most when you tie me up?" Courtney shook her head, "I like to pull on the bonds, especially when I'm close to an orgasm. You will have plenty of time to experience it for yourself." After that she kissed her girlfriend again. Every time Courtney got too excited, Max moved away. The woman with the black hair soon found herself begging, "Please Max!" But now it was Max's turn to be merciless.

Max adored her bound girlfriend with millions of loving kisses. The photographer took her time kissing very slowly, licking and stroking her way down to Courtney's breasts. Max loved these wonderful twins. Courtney tried to rub her abdomen against Max in the meantime, but it just was not enough. So Courtney begged again, "Please Max, please!" - "Patience!", Max answered gently and continued her journey. But to Courtney's frustration Max stopped again at her belly button. Courtney pulled on her bonds, she could not move her hands down.

When Max finally arrived at Courtney's pleasure center, the bound woman rubbed her slit against her girlfriend's face. The fashion-conscious woman whined at each too gentle touch. Max would have loved to worship Courtney with more gentle kisses but the sounds Courtney made were too heart-wrenching ... Max just could not deny her an orgasm any longer. So Max started a violent assault on Courtney's clit and put a finger in the wet pussy of her girlfriend. The sudden stimulation surprised the black-haired woman. Courtney moaned lustfully and and pulled on her bonds. "Please do not stop!" Courtney moaned again and again. Max did not stop, but pushed an other finger into her girlfriend. Courtney had barely expected Max to let her come. Now her orgasm came unexpectedly and very violently. She felt the orgasm building up inside of her in a way she had never felt before. It was like rushing waves of pleasure through her whole body Instead of fireworks that were largely confined to the area between her legs. As it happened, she knew that this would be her best orgasm she had ever had.

When she came she pulled on her bonds. The feeling of fabric pressing against her skin was strangely pleasant. Courtney knew it was pain she was feeling but her brain could not tell the difference between pleasure and pain right now. Max still had her fingers in the black-haired woman as Courtney said, "Wow, that was intense!" - "Was it a good orgasm?" Max asked. "Was it a good orgasm?" Courtney repeated and laughed, "Yes, damn, it was!" Courtney was interrupted by a knock. Through the wall, Sarah's voice was heard. She yelled something about her wanting to sleep and blah blah blah ... Courtney and Max paid little attention to her and just laughed.

Especially Max needed a while until she could stop laughing. The brown-haired was laying with her head on Courtney's stomach. "So?" Courtney said, pulling with her hands on the bonds, "... are you going to untie me?" Max was still smiling, but when she raised her head and looked at her helpless girlfriend, her smile changed. Her smile changed to a very lusty expression. "Maybe ...", she said and reached with her hands under Courtney's waist, "... later ...", Max pulled the tied up woman to herself so that Courtney's arms were now completely outstretched, "... if you behave well." With that said, Max crawled over Courtney and slowly lowered her abdomen to her girlfriend's face.

Max looked into the beautiful face of her girlfriend. As the photographer slowly lowered her body, the black-haired woman opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out slightly. It felt so good when they were finally in contact. It was all Max had wanted all day! Max was in control and she sat down so that Courtney could reach her entrance. The photographer lustfully moaned at the first touch and when Courtney penetrated Max with her tongue, the brunette pinched her breasts.

Courtney was awesome with her tongue and Max wanted soon more. She let go of her breasts and she leaned forward a bit. Now Courtney was with her mouth on Max's clit. The pleasure that Max felt was so intense that she had to support herself. Her hands grabbed the bedpost on which Courtney's hands were tied to. The photographer raised her body slightly and Courtney knew better than to follow with her head. She let Max decide how much stimulation she wanted.

Max moved one hand from the bedpost to Courtney's tied up hands. The Other Woman grabbed Max's hand and they intertwined their fingers. The brunette lowered her body again and said, "I'm coming!" Max also brought her other hand to Courtney's hands. Courtney was very pleased with the intensity with which Max came, even if for a moment she felt as if her hands were in a vise as Max squeezed her hands so hard.

After her orgasm, Max practically collapsed on Courtney. She crawled down as far as necessary to lie comfortably on Courtney. "So?" Courtney asked. Max was breathing hard and answered, "You were awesome!" - "You do not have to tell me that! I mean, did I behave well?", Courtney asked. "Absolutely!" Max said, turning her head and kissing Courtney hard. The photographer licked her girlfriend's lips and chin, cleaning the mess that she had made.

"So, will you untie me now or do you keep me here so you can use me whenever you feel like it?", Courtney asked with a suggestive smile and Max pretended to think about it und said, "Tempting ... " Whereupon the other woman wiggled her arms as far as she could and said, "Please!" Of course, Max untied Courtney. When the fashion-conscious woman was free, she quickly grabbed Max's hands. The brunette was surprised by Courtney's quick and rough moves. When she understood what her girlfriend did, decided Max not to do anything against it ... well she fought back a little bit, this way it was more fun. Courtney now put the scarf around Max's hands and said, "So now you are at my mercy!"

* * *

A few orgasms later, Max was lying in her girlfriend's arms as she remembered something. "Oh I totally forgot ...", she said, "... I have a surprise for you!" - "A surprise?" Asked Courtney as Max jumped out of the bed and brought the laptop wich was lying on the couch. The photographer sat down on the bed, started the laptop and said, "Kate helped me create a website." Courtney sat down next to her brown-haired girlfriend and Max went on to explain that she wanted to do something to show her support. "I want you to know that you can count on me and if I can do something to help you all you have to do is ask," said Max.

"Max, that's so sweet! Thank you!", Courtney said and hugged the other girl. The two put the page online and from now on there was a chance that someone who was looking for a change tailor on the internet would find Courtney's page with her contact information. After Max explained everything about the website, including the username and password, she said, "Kate had suggested that you could attend our next tea session. I think that's a great idea ... please say yes." The brunette saw no sign of enthusiasm in the face of her girlfriend. Courtney was a lot of things but not a tea person. But after a moment, the raven-haired one said, "Of course I'll join you! Um ... why don't we do the tee-meeting here? I'll make tea and everything that goes with it!" - "Really?" Max asked in surprise, "... but you do not do that because you think you owe me because of the website or something?" - "Relax Max ..." Courtney replied, "... I'm sure it'll be fun ... maybe we'll even make it a regular thing?" With that a long day ended. Max noticed that Courtney smiled at her again in that particular way ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite different from what I had planned. The characters had kind of their own plans ... which was interesting but also exhausting. Updates could take some time ...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know if you noticed something, that I could have done better. I always try to improve my writing.


End file.
